Friends
by Densinew
Summary: Kip and Deeks meet at a bar to talk about Deeks’ problem with his partner.


\- I'm so scrhdhd..., Deeks said dropping his head on the wooden table in front of him, causing his drink to move in its glass.

Kip and him had decided to hang out before Kip's next game in Chicago. He would then go to New-York, to Florida, to Washington...

That's why tonight, both men were sitting on crap stools in a lousy bar next to Marty's apartment.

\- What? I didn't understand a damn thing, man, Kip replied.

Everyone in the bar was speaking loud and Deeks' voice was muffled by the table.

\- I'm a dead man, the blond detective repeted, head in his hands.

\- What did you do again? A crazy chick? Some bad guy you arrested?, Kip tried amused by his friend's behaviour.

\- No, not that kind of problem, man, an edgy Deeks said. You know my partner, Kensi?

\- The bad one?

\- Yeah, yeah that's her. Deeks took a pause not sure if he should really talk to his friend about his complicated situation. I... I think I'm in love with her. And... I don't even know how it happened. She's always laughing at my hair, criticizing how I look and how I do my job. Plus, we are always fighting about stupid things and... she's driving me crazy. When I see her, my heart literally jump out of my chest and I can't swip that stupid smile I have on my face every time I see her. I'm acting like a freaking teenager for God's sake!

\- Okay, beautiful speech, but I still can't see your problem. You're just in love for the first time in your life. Congrats! The basketball sarcastically said tapping Deeks' shoulder.

\- I can't date her, Deeks cutted.

\- Ouch! I'm sure it's not that bad actually. You just see too much high school movies. Stop thinking about her like that and you'll be good.

\- I can't do that, man. Believe me.

\- Well I don't. I can bring you any women you want. Just tell me how you want her and she'll be there in five minutes. And after the night, believe me, you'll have forgotten everything about this partner of yours.

\- I can't do that, the detective persisted.

\- Why?

\- Because I already tried, okay? I went out a week ago, I slept with the sexiest woman I ever saw in my life and the morning after, I felt worse than before. I was so ashamed of myself like I had been unfaithful to Kensi.

\- Man, you got it bad, Kip said patting the detective's shoulder with his free hand.

\- Yeah, I did and it's killing me, because I know it's impossible. I know she the forbidden fruit and yet... Everytime i hang out with her the urge to kiss her is so strong, I have to pinch myself and close my eyes. And when it's time for us to leave, all I wanna do is to ask her to come with me, because I know, that when I'll be home the solitude will all come back and I'll miss her like crazy.

Marty stopped talking list in his thoughts. He grabbed his beer and drank slowly fixing the wall in front of him. Seeing the sad loon on his friend's face, Kip called Marty's name.

\- Hum?

\- You were gone.

\- Yeah, just thinking about her. She's so important in my life, man. I can't lose her, even if it's torturing me to stay silent everyday. I'd rather have her in my life as my partner and as my friend than nothing.

\- I don't know what to say.

\- Thanks for the support, a sarcastic Deeks replied.

\- I just don't know. I mean, you couldn't do worse. If you tell the woman you love that you love her, she'll reject you and the kill you. And if you don't, I'm seriously worried about your mental health.

Both men laugh at Kip's end. Kip smiled happy that some of the tension in his friend's figure was gone.

\- So, what do I do?

\- I'd tell her, Kip simply said.

\- What? No...

\- Stop interrupting me! So as I was saying, if I were you I'd go for it. Because if you don't know for sure what she feels about you and that she doesn't know what you're feeling for her either, she's gonna date other guys soon.

Deeks' face pained at the thought of the woman he loves in the arms of someone else or worse, falling in love with another man.

\- And seeing your rection right now, continued the basketball player, you're gonna hate it and you'll be so green of jealousy that she'll eventually see that something's up with you. And if she really is your friend, she won't stop asking about it till you confess what is making you act this way around her, what is making you so upset for no reason.

\- Please stop. I really don't need to hear that. If it's your way to reassure me, then you're failing, Deeks cutted Kip desperate for his friend to stop talking. He wanted to throw up at the thought of Kensi with another guy and his heart was clentching painfully in his chest.

\- You should go for it, my friend. Go tell your Kensi what you feel about her before it's too late, Kip finished pushing Marty toward the exit.

\- And what if she's not home, Deeks tried.

\- Marty...

\- Okay, okay, I'm going to Kensi's. But if I don't answer my phone, ask her where did she dump my body.

\- Go, man! Stop trying to save yourself from doing it. You know I'm right.

\- You're too confident. But I'm going anyway. Bye, man. Thanks for the help!, the LAPD detective shouted from his cab.

Kip watched the cab driving away and whispered :

\- Good luck, man. You deserve it.

*

For the ones following my other story, I should update soon. I just came back from vacation and I'm ready to write again. Hope you liked this one shot. If it's asked, I could do another chapter to see Kensi's reaction:)


End file.
